1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to providing virtual communications protocols, processes and procedures that enables a completely virtual multi channel, communications platform for mobile cellular (MC) mobile trunked radio (MTR), specialised mobile radio (SMR), Enhanced Specialised Mobile Radio (ESMR), IEEE801.11, IEEE802.16, Hiperlan2, and other wireless network topologies without modifying existing network elements or operational procedures.
2. Description of Related Art
Telecommunications technology that offers many enhancements to conventional wireless service offerings to network operators and wireless customers such as 2.5 Generation, third generation (3G) and proposed fourth generation (4G) require significant wireless and wireline network infrastructure upgrades. These upgrades are costly and do not sufficiently serve the needs of wireless user on a global scale. The invention introduces novel art that teaches how to implement a completely scalable, multi application specific broadband multimode wireless telecommunications platform that is designed for selected mobile wireless communications network topologies, without introducing new network elements such as base site radios, base site controllers, new switching topology upgrades and the like. Also in most cases these new mobile cellular technologies require additional radio spectrum allocation and the like. Many mobile cellular technologies exist today that enable mobile telecommunications large scale public land mobile systems. However the most dominate mobile cellular public land mobile network is the Global System for Mobile (GSM). GSM operates with 800-850 Mhz, 900 Mhz, 1800 Mhz and 1900 Mhz. Also Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN) mesh topology networks are gaining ground in terms deployment on a global scale. The invention seamlessly merges Second Generation (2G) mobile cellular networks with current and planned IEEE.802.11, IEEE.802.16 variants such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WI-MAX) and the like. The invention applies its unique genetic algorithmic language to both 2G mobile cellular networks and Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN) mesh topology in order to create an incredibly secure, efficient and low cost network topology that will operate on a global scale.
GSM networks include over 690 Second Generation (2G) mobile wireless Public Land Mobile Networks that are defined as Mobile Transaction Area (MTA) and Rural Subscriber Areas (RSA). These 690 GSM PLMN Plan Areas also include 400 plus 2.G, GPRS and Third Generation (3G) operators. In total, GSM networks provide wireless services to 777.5 million voice and data users world wide. The invention provides the first completely virtual, multi-featured wireless broadband communications platform that transforms conventional 2G wireless mobile telephony networks into highly flexible high bandwidth communication systems. This is accomplished without all the upfront costs associated with conventional deployment strategies that require network element upgrades such as expensive additional radio spectrum information that are required to enable such packet switched networks as General Packet Radio System (GPRS) multislot class eight, GPRS multislot class 10, GSM EDGE-EGPRS multislot class 10 technology, High Speed Circuit Switched Data (HSCSD) Universal Mobile Telephone System (UMTS), CDMA20001X, WCDMA, 3GSM, orthogonal frequency divisional multiple access (OFDM) networks and the like.
Such mobile satellite networks as Inmarsat, Globalstar-CDMA, Iridium-TDMA, Ellipsoid satellite networks, Big Leo, Little Leo, Geo and HALO high altitude low Earth orbit aircraft that carry specialised stratospheric base sites can benefit from the inventions means and methods. There are many other such networks that could be virtually upgraded with the inventions means and methods. The invention enables the seamless convergence of Satellite, terrestrial mobile cellular, and wireless local area networks, wireless wide area networks.
The invention applies the means and method of deploying instant messaging (IM), Push-to-Talk voice and data over cellular (PoC), music file CODEC delivery such as MPEG 3-MP3, MPEG 4, video content and the like. IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is a new framework, basically specified for mobile wireless networks for providing Internet Protocol (IP) telecommunications services that incorporate session initiation protocol (SIP). The invention also uses a novel approach to topology hiding interworking gateway (THIG) that provides another layer of message encryption in addition to its Holophasec 3D Codec encryption. The invention applies these new modalities in a completely novel way that requires no carrier-network element upgrade and the like. Mobile cellular carriers worldwide are facing decreasing Average Revenues Per User (ARPU) and need to benefit from their return on investment (ROI). Because of strong competition, the prices of voice calls and Internet access are declining and the carrier's margins are being reduced. Carriers can no longer afford to offer only voice and ever faster Internet access because these items are becoming mere commodities.
The invention applies a virtual portal approach that enhances Second Generation (2G) and applies a vast service and application array such as the Multimedia Domain (MMD) and the like. The invention applies video, data and voice chat services, push-to-talk services, person to person VOIP services that also include high speed symbolic data services and the like. The invention enhances 2G network with a full range of applications such as instant messaging with presence management. The invention applies future-proof virtual network solutions that have no comparison in the art today. The invention utilise both the mobile cellular voice channel and other bearer and teleservice asynchronous data channels to transmit voice, data and specialised voice over I.P. services. The invention provides H3D Codec files that enable point-to-point voice and data over uniquely encrypted simultaneous voice and data services from the inventions SVRO Radio Module (SRM) to any user-point of presence operating on the internet and the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN).